Chained
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: Thanks to Penguin, Jinx and Red X are stuck with each other. Whether they like it or not.
1. Handcuffed!

(A/N) Before anyone beats me too it, yeah, it's really cliché the whole two people getting handcuffed together but I have a soft spot for clichés and decided to go for it. So please don't hate me for my clichéness. Yeah, I know that's not a real word lol.

I decided to do a Red X and Jinx story because there are not that many stories on the pair together and although I'm actually a Flinx fan I find the whole concept of the pairing Red X and Jinx really interesting.

This was inspired heavily by The Batman episode '_The cat, the bat and the very ugly_'.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or The Batman episode The cat, the bat and the very ugly, nor do I own any charchters mentioned.

* * *

"Give it back!" Jinx screamed, throwing a hex and missing her infuriating target.

"Tell me your name and I'll consider" a sly voice said smoothly from the shadows.

"What's the point in telling my name to a dead man?" Jinx retorted, throwing another hex. This time the sound of a startled cry escaped the lips from the figure lurking in the shadows, signaling to Jinx that she had hit her target. A smirk graced her lips.

Her heels clicked off the marble floor and echoed through the dark museum as she slowly approached the hunched over figure clutching his stomach.

"That was a mean punch" the boy coughed out. Jinx assumed he would be glaring behind the skull mask he wore.

Jinx snorted, rolled her eyes then kicked him in the stomach, causing the masked boy to fall over backwards, still grasping onto his stomach, a soft moan emanating from behind the mask.

Again, Jinx approached and knelt down beside him and picked up the piece of jewelry that had fallen out of his pocket. It was a golden ring with a bird shaped pattern filled in with green, glistening emeralds.

Jinx and the HIVE five had been hired by Penguin to steal it and bring it back to him by the following Sunday. He had promised them quite the pretty penny should they succeed. Seeing as quite a lot of money was at stake the HIVE five had wasted no time in setting to work on retrieving the ring. The original plan had been for just Kyd Wkykid to teleport in while the rest of the gang stayed outside in a stolen van, allowing Gizmo to hack into the security systems. Once the system was hacked, Kyd Wkykid could easily steal the ring with no hassle or fear of alarms going off. Sadly, their brilliant plan didn't go as planned.

An independent variable called Red X decided that he too wanted to have possession of the ring, and of all the luck and chances there was he just so happened to pick the exact same night, at the exact same time to try and steal it as the HIVE five had, forcing the others to change their plans. The boys of the HIVE five swooped in to save their comrade while Jinx stayed guard outside, after it became apparent that they were no match for the masked interloper Jinx was forced to par take in the excitement. She had found Red X surrounded by her unconscious teammates who now littered the museum floor. Now Red X was among the unconscious teenagers on the floor.

"Better luck next time" Jinx smirked.

She went to pocket the ring in her pocket but a vibe that rang through her like a ringing bell that forewarned danger over took her, causing her to turn around in time two see two dark shadows with glistening claws strike out at her.

With speed and agility Jinx flipped backwards, used her hand to push herself off the ground and flipped in the air, landing with her two arms stretched out high above her and her feet planted firmly on Red X's back. The male villain had been attempting to push himself up off the ground but with the sudden impact of Jinx purposely landing on him, pushed him back into the ground.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Red X shouted as his face hit the ground. Jinx dug her heel into his back when she heard him curse her under his breath.

"Who are you?" Jinx demanded, crossing her arms as she starred at the two figures hiding in the shadows.

"They'd be my lovely companions, my dear" an all too familiar voice called out, stepping into the light cast down by the moons light shining through the window. Jinx starred mouth slightly ajar at the sight of Penguin himself. His two cronies, two females with white masks and pink skintight body suits and long white claws attached to their hands followed sweet and fell into the light of the moons rays.

"Penguin?" Jinx accused. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, the ground underneath her gave way, the sudden loss of her footing causing her to fall flat on her behind. Not the best way to impress her client. Jinx let out a groan and looked down to see the masked figure had escaped, probably having used his nifty little teleporting belt to get out from under her.

"That's what I want to know as well. I said I'd get the ring for you and that's what I'll do" Red X's voice said from behind Jinx, causing the pink haired girl to turn her head around to see him standing a few feet behind her, his arms crossed. He was probably frowning behind his mask.

Jinx scrunched her eyebrows then let out an indignant huff, jumping to her feet. "Excuse me?" she scoffed, charging up to Red X and poked him in the chest, right in the center of the X, "What are you talking about? You're talking like _you_ were hired to get the ring for him!"

Behind his mask he quirked an eyebrow. Leaning closer to her, his arms still folded, he replied, "That's because I was, sweetie."

Jinx snorted, "What a load of rubbish! My team and I were the ones hired to steal that ring and you got in the way!"

"Now who's talking rubbish? Penguin hired me" Red X pointed a finger at himself, "to steal it. And promised me a ton of Xenothium for the job."

"What a load of bull…." Jinx began, eyes glowing a bright florescent pink.

Penguin cleared his throat, capturing the two teen's attention and causing them to turn their heads towards the older villain. "If you're quite finished let me explain. I hired the both of you. You" he pointed to Jinx, "And your team to breach security and you" he pointed to Red X, "to steal the ring from them. And to give myself some amusement watching the lot of you battle it out."

"Amusement?" Jinx spat, a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't like being used" Red X growled; an X-shaped shuriken slipping into his hand.

"Quite frankly, neither do I" Jinx said through narrowed eyes, her eyes and hands glowing with a fiery pink light.

"Nice to know we have some things in common" Red grinned behind his mask.

Jinx scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You wish."

She locked eyes with Penguin, keeping a careful eye on his two female companions who had now taken on a fighting stance, their blades poised at the ready, knees bent as they readied to pounce.

"Still... I think I'll be taking that pretty little ring off your hands Penguin. It wouldn't fit those grubby little fingers of yours anyway" Jinx purred.

"Sorry girly, but I didn't come all this way and waste a whole load of Xenothium for nothing" Red X snapped, his head slightly turning to face the pink haired sorceress.

"Look, how about this. We work together then figure out who gets the ring. Fair enough?"

Red X was quite for a second then nodded, "Why not" he shrugged. "So, who's taking who?"

Jinx pondered for a second, tapping her finger off her chin thoughtfully before snapping her fingers. "You take out Penguins little mocking birds and I'll deal with Penguin. Fair enough?" Jinx smiled, titling her head at Red X.

"And why do I get the two of them while all you only have Penguin to deal with?" Red X asked, a scoff evident in his voice. He was clearly not to impressed by this idea, seeing the unfairness in it.

Jinx smile turned into a cat like grin, "Well, unless your feel you can't handle them and it's too much for you then I'll take em and you can deal with the wittle Penguin" Jinx smiled, her voice teasing and patronizingly.

She was baiting him and the annoying part was Red X knew she was doing it and knew that she knew he knew. Curse her. "Fine" he gritted out, another X-shaped shuriken slipping into his other hand.

"Have fun" Jinx purred and threw a hex towards the two females and Penguin.

Penguin dived out the way and made a scurry for the exit in the other room. Jinx flipped over the two females; one lashed out after her but Red X threw an X at her, which clamped around her, knocking her to the floor.

Jinx threw a quick nod over her shoulder towards Red X, and then chased after Penguin.

The female that had been tied up was freed by her companion, both glared daggers at Red X who let out a breath, "Well ladies, let's dance!"

* * *

Penguin ran madly for the main doors and as quickly as he could snatched a hold of the door handles. Before he could pull them open a snapping noise like someone clicking their fingers resounded through the shadowy room. He took no heed of it and instead went to pull open the door with all his might, groaning in exasperation when they didn't budge.

"Ughh! Come on ya cheap, crummy doors! Open!" Penguin let go of the handles and thwacked the door with his umbrella angrily.

"Aww shame" Jinx's voice purred from the darkness, her heels softly clicking off the ground. "What bad luck having the doors hinges rust over like that."

"You!" Penguin snarled, pointing his umbrella. The tip of his umbrella erupted in a bright spark of orange as it began firing bullets towards Jinx.

Jinx smirked and jumped high up in the air.

Penguin ceased firing and starred out across the room, looking for any sign of the pink haired witch. He took a few cautious steps forward, his umbrella raised, ready to fire at the first sight of movement. What he didn't see was Jinx silently drop down behind him, a smirk on her face as she quietly stalked behind him.

Penguin stopped and scratched his head, then turned around and nearly smacked right into the grinning villainess.

"Forgetting common sense rule number one, are we? Never leave your back open unless you want a knife through it" Jinx said, her voice a cross between a whisper and a purr.

She took a graceful step forward, causing Penguin to start stumbling backward as he tried to back away, only to have Jinx take another confident step forward with every one he took back.

"Umm, heehee, you know dear, we could still come to some sort of agreement" Penguin suggested nervously, trying to find some way to stop the world of pain that was about to fall upon him at the hands of the vengeful sorceress.

"Oh really?" Jinx drawled; not impressed by his pitiful attempts to stall her on her approach.

"Yes! All that money I promised, consider it doubled, no tripled!"

"Hmmm" Jinx paused on her approach and placed a finger thoughtfully on her chin, "And what about the masked idiot back there?"

Penguin snorted, and waved his hand dismissively, "Red X? Who needs him. Waste of space. You on the other hand are a quality example of a soon-to-be big shot in the villain community, my dear. A perfect role model for inspiring villains and villainess!" Penguin praised. Jinx knew he didn't mean a word of it though; he was just trying to dig himself out of the grave he had dug.

"Really? You think I'm that good?" Jinx said in false astonishment, placing a hand over her heart.

Penguin believed her to be serious, and thought she was buying into his web of false compliments. "Why yes my dear, better than good! You're amazing in every sense. Now, how about you let me out of here and later on we'll talk business, maybe even partnership. I could use an apprentice like you around."

"What about your two little birdies?" Jinx asked with a tilt of her head.

Again, Penguin made a dismissive gesture and snorted, "who needs em'? Incompetent fools who can't do nothing right; not like you of course."

"Hmmm" again, Jinx's voice took on that cat like quality, "Oh, I wouldn't say they're completely incompetent. Looks like they did a pretty good job taking care of Red X."

"Excuse me?" Penguin asked.

Jinx smirked and pointed behind him before crossing her arms. Penguin turned around to find his two companions standing a few feet away, one rubbing their claws together, effectively sharpening them while the other one was crouched down ready to pounce. Both did not look too pleased.

Jinx leaned in over Penguins shoulder and whispered, "Correct me if you don't think so, but from my view, they don't look like they agree with your little statement either."

Without him realizing, Jinx slipped her hand into his pocket and retrieved the ring, then slipped it into her own pocket. She straightened up and backed away, "Well ladies, have fun, be gentle with him though."

With that said, Jinx spun on her heels and ran off, disappearing into the darkness.

"Ummm…. Hi, girls" Penguin laughed nervously.

* * *

Jinx slipped back into the other room where her team mates had been lying unconscious, only to find that the little backstabbers had obviously came to and run off, leaving her behind. The little traitors, oh they were so in for a world of pain when she got back to base. They were certainly in for a delightful night of hex after hex after hex. Oh well, Jinx had been saying she needed some target practice and what better than moving targets desperate to stay alive?

Casting a quick glance around the room she saw Red X struggling to get up from the ground. She snorted and turned away, making her way towards the fire escape.

"Hey! I thought we had a deal" Red X's voice shouted from behind her.

Jinx snorted loudly, "Correction. The deal was you deal with the birds and I deal with Penguin and then we fight over who gets it. Shame you're not in any fighting condition, well ta-ta!" Jinx blew a kiss over her shoulder, earning her a growl from Red X.

Jinx hexed open the doors but was instantly met with a powerful punch in the gut before being grabbed by her shawl and tossed across the room. She crashed into Red X who had just gotten to his feet, causing the two to fall over, Jinx landing on top of Red X who was now sprawled ungraciously on his back.

"Ha! Teach you to try and mess with me and my ladies!" Penguin shouted as he came in from the fire escape with his two goonies. "Takes a lot more to come between us, right sweeties?"

Even though he said this he was still scoring a colorful selection of bruises and quite a few nasty cuts and scratches.

Penguin walked over to the two teenagers who were still lying somewhat dazed on the floor, not fully recovered from the impact of hitting the floor with such force. The older villain chuckled and leaned down and snapped a pair a handcuffs on them, cuffing Jinx and Red X together.

"Ahhh, now this brings back memories. Remember when I did this to Batsie and Catty?" Penguin reminisced.

Jinx shook her head, finally regaining her sences. Her eyes traveled over to the handcuff clamped around her wrist, she followed the short chain, down and along to the other cuff around Red X's wrist.

"Oh god no!" Jinx shouted, pulling her chained wrist with a yank, causing Red X to jerk up. He opened his eye behind his mask and looked down to his chained wrist.

"You have got to be kidding me" he muttered, yanking his chained wrist and causing Jinx to jerk forward.

"Hey!" Jinx snapped, and yanked back viscously.

"Aww, don't you two make a lovely pair? Well, thanks for the ring, see you two love birds later!" Penguin laughed and wobbled off to the exit.

Jinx saw the ring in his hand and quickly patted her pocket down, jerking Red X as she moved her arm with the chain. "Hey, when did you?"

Penguin looked over his shoulder, threw the ring in the air and caught it again, "Still got a lot to learn sweetie."

And with that, he and his two companions vanished through the exist.

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens filled the air, causing both the teenagers to jump to their feet. Both instinctively went to run in the opposite direction but the blasted chain yanked them back together.

"This way girly!" Red X snapped.

"No way, this way!" Jinx snapped back.

"Do you have to be so stubborn about this, move it or the police are going to arrest us!"

"Well if you're so worried about being caught then make this easy for yourself and go this way!"

"The easy way would be doing this my way!" Red X growled. "Or we could do this the hard way" he said, leaning in close. Jinx narrowed her eyes and glared back, starring straight up into the eyes of his mask.

"You want to do this the hard way, alright then" Jinx's hand began dancing with purple light and she was about to hex him when Red X shot forward, put one arm under her knees and the other around her waist before picking her up princess style.

"Hard way it is then" he said, then pressed a button on his belt and teleported away just as the police smashed through the door.

* * *

(A/N) So… what do you guys and gals think?

What'll happen with Red X and Jinx handcuffed together? Will they managed to get them off or will they be stuck like that for a while? Find out next time!

Hope you liked this chapter and if you have any questions, tips, advice, suggestions or anything you would like to be added feel free to say. I like to try and add all suggestions to the story, may take me some time to entwine them into the story but I will get them in there.


	2. My place

(A/N) Hey guys! Another update! Thanks for the favs, alerts and a special thank you to:

Guest 1: Thanks for the review and I totally agree with you, the pairing is really underrated. I think it would be nice for it to get some attention; I'd love to see lots more stories made with this paring. There is something quite interesting about them that I just can't put my finger on. I've tried to put more of Red X's view in this chapter and I'll definitely try to make it a bit less one sided in future chapters.

Guest 2: There is definitely some similarities between Kid Flash and Red X, that's probably why I love the both of them as much as I do though lol. Thanks for the review and pointing out the mistake, I often tend to do silly things like that a lot lol. Shall fix that pronto!

LunarLilies: Thanks for reviewing. It's scary that you should mention Jinx staying over at Red X's place for the night; I'd actually been planning on doing that lol. Great minds think alike as they say.

I love Jason Todd: Thank you! It's my first time writing story with Red X in it so I was quite worried in case he came across more like an OC. Hope you like the next chapter!

kimi-hime-chan: Aww thank you, and thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters from the show, nor do I own The Batman or the episode the cat, the bat and the ugly which this story is based on.

* * *

Red X, with Jinx still held in his arms bridle style, suddenly appeared in the Jump City Park.

The masked teen watched in amusement as the pink hair girl in his arms took a few second to realize what had happened. The smirk behind his face grew when an indignant rage bubbled to the surface like a shaken bottle of champagne. Jinx looked up at the boy and growled.

"Put. Me. Down. _Now_!" Jinx gritted out.

"Not use to being swooped off your feet so quickly?" Red X said smoothly with a tilt of his head and a smile behind his mask.

"I said put me down!" Jinx shrieked and began thrashing her legs wildly.

Red X struggled to keep a tight grip of the girl. He would have gladly complied with her request and would have dropped her like a stone as quickly as a click of his fingers. Unfortunately, with the two of them being cuffed together he couldn't do that without crashing to the ground with her.

"If you stay still…" Red X tried to say between dodging her flailing arms, "then I'd happily oblige!"

Jinx stilled long enough for him to place her gently on the ground; he lowered her so she was able to place her feet on the ground while his other arm supported her back and prevented her from falling over. It was a tad awkward with the handcuffs restraining them but after a bit of maneuvering the two managed to get standing upright again.

Jinx scowled at him and slapped her hand angrily off his chest. "Jerk! Who the hell do you think you are!"

Red X shrugged, "Just the guy that saved you from getting hauled off to Jump City Jail."

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining armor!" Jinx retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Always my pleasure to save fair damsels such as yourself" Red X smiled; if it weren't for his mask Jinx would have saw the wink he added at the end of it.

"Such the charmer" Jinx sneered.

"Thanks. Now, if you don't mind would you kindly sit down so I can get this contraption off us, and we can both go along our merry ways?" Red X gestured to the knee high brick wall behind Jinx.,

With a sigh Jinx complied and sat down. Beside her Red X knelt on the ground and placed his wrist with the thick handcuff onto the wall. With his other hand he reached into his belt and pulled out a black pick which he then stuck into the lock before he began jiggling it about. He leaned in close to it, listening for the sound of the mechanism's clicking into place.

Jinx paid no attention to what the masked villain was doing and instead amused herself by blowing a strand of her pink hair that had fallen across her face out of her way. A silence that seemed to drag on decended upon the pair, only the sound of wailing sirens off in the distance and the gentle breee rustling through the trees filled the void. After a few minutes Jinx let out an irritated sigh.

"Are you done yet?" Jinx muttered, looking to the boy beside her.

Red X didn't even bother to look at her, and instead pulled out another pick from his belt and placed it into the lock in the handcuffs. "Do I look done to you?" Red X snapped irritably.

Jinx rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "How long does it take to pick a simple lock like that?"If she were the one picking it it would have been unlocked already and she'd have already had Penguin dangeling from a string over a pit of sharks for double crossing her.

"Paitence is a virtue, girly."

Again, she rolled her eyes and fell back into silence.

Red X dug the second pick further into to the lock, straining his ears as he listened for the right sound. A small noise suddenly began emitting from the handcuff, but it was not the sound he was listening for. As he strainned to hear, Jinx's paitence wore thin and she decided that the silence had to be broken.

"Are you..."

"If you ask me that one more time girly, so help me I'll... oops" the sound from the handcuffs had became just loud enough for him to make out what it was.

"Opps? What oops?" Jinx asked, an edge of alarm in her voice.

Red X ignored her and listened more closely to confirm what he though he was hearing. He had been listening for a clicking sound, but this sound was more like a...

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…

Red X pulled back and with wide eyes looked at the glowing red digits that had appeared on the bracelet of his cuff. A blinking '**_10_**' blinked up at him a few times before changing over to '**_09_**'.

'_Not good_' Red X hissed to himself. He cast a quick glance to the sorceress who was eyeing him with suspicion, still blissfully unaware of the last ten seconds of their lives ticking away. He turned back to look at the device.

'_It's tamper proof_' Red X growled, and shoved the pick back in, only to have the counter accelerate and jump to '**_05_**'.

Jinx choose that exact moment to look down at the handcuff clamped around Red X's arm. Upon seeing the blaring digits she let out a startled scream, "Tell me thats not what I think it is!"

"A little quiet wouldn't go amiss!" Red X snapped. Sweat dribbled down his face as he kept tinkering with the lock, trying to at the very least stop it on its count down.

'**_04_**'

'**_03_**'

'**_02_**'

'**_01_**'

Jinx cringed and waited for the explosion but none came, glancing down she saw the digits had stopped one second short. "That was a little close for comfort, don't you think" Jinx growled, a little breathlessly.

Red X nodded then laughed. "Live life on the edge, girly" he turned to look at her, "more exciting that way."

"So I take it you can't get these off then?" it wasn't so much a question as a statement.

Red X stood up, forcing Jinx to stand up with him. "It's tamper proof. Anyone tries to unlock it and ka-boom! Well at the very least we get the chance to go out with a bang."

Jinx's glared at his _not–so-funny-joke_ then sagged her shoulders. "Great. Just my luck" Jinx muttered.

Of course she would be the one to fall prey to Penguins sadistic, tormenting, little ways of amusement. Of course she would be the one to get handcuffed to a jerk like Red X and of course said handcuffs would explode should she try to escape. Typical. Bad. Luck!

With a sigh she straightened up. Now wasn't the time for pity party or complaining about her terrible luck, she had to deal with the issue at hand. One hand on her hip and looked over to Red X. "So what do you propose we do?"

"Penguins sure to have the key, so we'll have to find him if we want to get out of these" Red X said, examining the handcuffs carefully.

Jinx stomped her foot, "and how are meant to find him exactly? He could be anywhere!" Jinx threw her hands up in exasperation, the action pulling Red X's arm up along with hers.

Red X was quiet for a few seconds as he thought through his options. He'd have to get the key as soon as possible, being chained to the pink haired witch was far more inconvenient and troublesome than words could describe. Getting the key however, would prove even far more troublesome.

From what he could recall, Penguin, otherwise known as Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, resided in Gotham City; which was problem number one. Gotham was The Batman's territory. Enough said.

The second problem was he didn't have a clue where Penguins new hideout was. Yes, he knew he could find it easily but the equipment he would need to do that was back home in his apartment. And that meant that Jinx would have to come with. Not a good idea. But what other choice did he have?

"We'll have to go back to my place" Red X announced casually, returning the lock picks back into his utility belt. He glanced up in time to catch the startled expression on Jinx's face before her eyes narrowed. "I'll be able to track him down using my computers" he finished off.

"Your place as in your secret lair, base, or…?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My place as in my home" Red X said with a shrug. Casually he leaned against the taller section of the wall next to Jinx, his head titled at her and his free arm, his left one, behind his back. "Though to be honest, I don't usual take a girl home on the first date."

Jinx wanted to give him a sarcastic witty resort but instead decided to try and keep her temper at bay. "Oh don't I feel special" Jinx purred instead, a hint of sarcasm still lingering in her tone. "I hope we aren't going too fast for you" Jinx purred teasingly.

Red X raised an eyebrow, "Kind of slow for my likings if I'm being honest."

Jinx slowly moved closer to him, a small smirk on her face. She might as well have some fun with this. She enjoyed playing games like this anyways, teasing and flirting with boys and watching them squirm under her advances. It gave her a sense of power and control. Being a girl always had its advantages.

She softly batted her eyelashes, "So Red X" she said quietly, placing a hand on the X of his chest. She starred at it intently then adverted her eyes up to where his where as she spoke, "Do you always take a girl home before she gets to know your name?"

She was curious; she would be lying to say otherwise. Perhaps it was the mystery about what lay underneath the mask. She always understood why villains and heroes wore masks, to protect their identity's, keep their families and friends safe, so they could live a normal life or avoid being captured by the police.

But wearing a mask was as if the wearer was purposely tempting and enticing others to seek out what lay underneath. It was like telling a child to never open a box, by telling them not to they became tempted to do so and as time goes by they become more and more increasingly tempted to simply rip open the box and discover the secrets within. By wearing the mask, the wearers were practically challenging others to unveil them. And Jinx always loved a challenge.

"Guys gotta keep some things in the dark, builds a bit of mystery that the girls love" Red X smirked.

Jinx narrowed her eyes slightly but kept the soft enticing smile on her face, "So your not going to tell me your name then?"

"Silly question to ask a guy in a mask, don't you think?" Red X shot back.

A smirk appeared behind his mask at Jinx's obvious attempts at finding out his name. She should know better than to ask someone with a mask a silly question like that. A memory fluttered through his mind of a certain boy blunder asking something similar fluttered through his mind.

"So I'll take that as a no then" Jinx said flatly.

"Well it wasn't a yes now, was it?"

"Fine. Be a spoil sport" Jinx growled, narrowing her eyes before moving as far as the chain would allow her to get from Red X, which quite frankly, wasn't far enough.

Red X smirked again then darted forward.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Jinx shrieked as Red X grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her towards him so she was now up against his chest. Jinx placed a hand on his chest and went to push him away but the arm around her waist prevented her from doing so.

"Close your eyes" Red X said in a low voice.

"Why? So you can kill me off when my eyes are shut? Don't think so Skeletor!" Jinx growled angrily. "Now let me go before I hex you into next week!" she added with a bitter sweetness.

"Now is hexing me when you're chained to me really a good idea?" Red X said with a tilt of his head.

Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"Now close your eyes so I can teleport you to my place."

"And why, pray tell, do I need to shut my eyes? I didn't have them closed last time" Jinx purred venomously.

"So that I have a chance to get rid of any potential, shall we say, _exposing_ items that may be lying about throughout my _lair_" Red X said, but the suggestive way he spoke the word 'exposing' made Jinx narrow her eyes.

Red X watched as she then purposely made a big show of dropping her eyes to his feet then allowing them to slowly travel up the length of his body. Her eyes landed on where his eyes should be. She leaned in closer as she spoke.

"Exposing, huh? Hmmm, sorry..." her eyes dropped down and up again, "You're not my type."

Red X starred at her for a few seconds then his head dropped and he to look down and mimicked her on her previous action of checking out the full length of her body. Once he had done, he looked right in her eyes and leaned forward. "Don't worry; you're not my type either. Besides girly, you're way out of your league."

Jinx scoffed, "Oh really?"

She was about to spit out a nasty insult at him when he placed a finger on her lip to silence her before she could speak. "Now, if you don't mind, close your eyes and keep them shut. Unless you actually enjoy being handcuffed to me, then I can understand why you..."

"Alright, alright, alright, my eyes are shut, geese!"

Jinx rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before reluctantly complying with the command. Once she had shut them, Red X pressed a switch on his belt then quickly wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, resulting in a yelp escaping Jinx but she kept her eyes shut.

The two vanished into thin air.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's so short, next chapter I shall try to make it longer. So, tell me what you think, if anything needs to be improved. Also, if you have any questions, tips, advice, suggestions or anything you would like to be added feel free to say. I like to try and add all suggestions to the story, may take me some time to entwine them into the story but I will get them in there.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
